Forum:Mass Deletions
I really don't like the idea of mass deletions. For a small to medium group or so, it's okay I guess. However for a mass deletion that asks for 100+ articles that's seriously going overboard. It may have worked I guess for the starting years of the wikia, however it's no longer reasonable in later years.Mugiwara Franky 16:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh ones, the wikia staff have played with the editor set up again... :Anyway, can't agree more with MF on this one. For images, yes, for articles... A clean up of one or two articles is very different to a mass delete. If there are THAT many articles; merge them don't delete them. Or find a better way to handle them. One-Winged Hawk 17:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I had go for kdom accidentally because kdom put up a mass delete. But it does bring into example of potential messes. Long story short, someone didn't play by our rules when we set up the temporary portraits, so when kdom mass delete opted them it slipped past me what the true problem was. Still theres another problem raised here; originally kdom put them up as "duplicates" when they were actually "redundant". Consequences is that the misreason for delete has caused me a headache. ::Though I maintain before doing anything on a mass scale, you should try to seek out confirmation for the reasons and had kdom done so kdom wouldn't have me snap at them while I wouldn't have misunderstood whats going on here. (I'm on 3 hours sleep anyway on top of this). Still its no big problem, but mass deletes are headaches causers at times. Even the slightest detail means 100+ edits to correct this. One-Winged Hawk 21:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I kinda agree on you there. Based on the rate they were being put up and on the reasons for them being put up, something went horribly wrong. For a number of the images in this case, many of them should have been checked more closely rather on a simple glance on appearance. For others, they should indeed have been given clearer reasons rather than a generalized reason. :::I generally have no qualm about deleting large number of images especially for housekeeping purposes however based on this, however in this situation, putting a whole lot of images up for deletion could have caused a problem in some areas. Heavens what would happen if I was feeling up to the task of cleaning out some candidates for deletions with some of those images grouped together.Mugiwara Franky 21:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok here is the historical, I'm categorising the images from the template galleries under Portraits. It happens that a lot of these portraits are in double, ok they are not exactly the same but they have the same purpose. When I encountered ones I replace one of them (especially when it was the non available image) and put the duplicate template, since there is no reason to have 2 thumb images of the same character (note that I have kept some when it worth it like File:Yokozuna_Portrait.png can still be different from ). I agreee I have made a mistake on marine filler ones but I correct it since then, but that is only a few of them and not many like you seems to imply. In all cases, the template gives a link toward the second file, if you disagree with the fact that they have the same purpose, you can delete it. Kdom 21:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC)